Vulcan
Vulcan is an optional boss in . He can be found at the western end of the Crystal Caverns. Appearance Like his brother Poseidon, Vulcan is a golem shaped like a head, with orange crystals jutting out of his head (presumably Ruby). He also has a pair of massive black stone horns on top of it. He is made out of black stone like the Ruby Ore, and has red crystals for "teeth". Overview Statistics and magic, with some and attacks in there too. |HP = 7000 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 2 |Exp = 1100 |AP = 60 |SP = 60 |Gold = 500 |Hit2HP = 6 |CatchRate = 3 |fire = 300% |thunder = 100% |ice = -50% |earth = 200% |bio = 100% |bomb = -50% |water = -80% |wind = 100% |holy = -80% |dark = 200% |stun = 100% |chill&freeze = 100% |poison&virus = 100% |syphon&disable = 100% |curse&bad luck = 100% |weaken&tired = 100% |dispel = 50% |death&doom = 100% |atkdown = 40% |magdown = 40% |defdown = 40% |mdedown = 40% |accdown = 40% |item1name = Magma Chunk |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Opal |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Amber |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Topaz |item4chance = 100% |item5name = Ruby |item5chance = 100% }} and magic, with some and attacks in there too. |HP = 7000 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 2 |Exp = 1100 |AP = 60 |SP = 60 |Gold = 500 |Hit2HP = 6 |CatchRate = 3 |fire = 300% |thunder = 100% |ice = 100% |earth = 200% |bio = 100% |bomb = -50% |water = -80% |wind = 100% |dark = 200% |stun = 100% |chill&freeze = 100% |poison&virus = 100% |syphon&disable = 100% |curse&bad luck = 100% |weaken&tired = 100% |dispel = 50% |death&doom = 100% |atkdown = 40% |magdown = 40% |defdown = 40% |mdedown = 40% |accdown = 40% |item1name = Magma Chunk |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Opal |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Amber |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Topaz |item4chance = 100% |item5name = Ruby |item5chance = 100% }} Attacks and Abilities -- |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Status chance for the front increased to 30% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Before the v2 update, had 120 power for the front and 90 for the back. |Attack2 = Spit Lava |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 320/4 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 100% |Element2 = Fire |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Burn changed to Scorch instead on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack3 = Lava Breath |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 400/6 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Fire |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 3x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Notes3 = Burn changed to Scorch instead on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can target dead players, leading to a chance to waste hits. |Attack4 = Eye Lasers |Target4 = Random |Power4 = 420/6 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Bomb |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Gets 100% chance of 3x Disable on Hard or Epic difficulties. Can target dead players, leading to a chance to waste hits. |Attack5 = Syphoning Roar |Target5 = All |Power5 = 60 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Wind |StatusChance5 = 100% |StatusStrength5 = 3x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 300% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Status Wind |Target6 = All |Power6 = 26 26 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Wind |StatusChance6 = 66% 100% |StatusStrength6 = 1x 5x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 150% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Dispel chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Bullet Bob x6 |Target7 = Random |Power7 = 330/6 |Type7 = Physical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Bomb |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 30% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack8 = Scalding Fume x6 |Target8 = Random |Power8 = 240/6 |Type8 = Physical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Water |StatusChance8 = 50% |StatusStrength8 = 2x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack9 = Magma |Target9 = All |Power9 = 100 |Type9 = Physical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Fire |StatusChance9 = 20% |StatusStrength9 = 2x |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Attack10 = Quake |Target10 = All |Power10 = 100 |Type10 = Physical |Element%10 = 100% |Element10 = Earth |Acc10 = 140% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10 = 10% |Attack11 = Defend |Target11 = Self |StatusStrength11 = 30% 30% 30% 30% |StatusIcon11 = |Notes11 = All buff strengths increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Also gives 1x Haste on Hard or Epic difficulties. Spawns either a Topaz, Ruby, Amethyst or Peridot Ore; if Foe Remix is enabled, can summon any of the 7 Ores instead (level of the summoned Ores depends on Vulcan's HP). |Attack12 = Supernova |Target12 = All Backup Allies |Power12 = 260 180 100 |Type12 = Magical |Element%12 = 50% |Element12 = Fire |StatusChance12 = 100% -- -- |StatusStrength12 = 9x -- -- |StatusIcon12 = -- -- |Acc12 = 9000% |Crit12 = 10% |RdF12 = 10% |Notes12 = Can only used on Hard or Epic difficulties. Damage to allies scales off Player Weather Magic Attack and Accuracy.}} Battle logic Start of turn: * Summons a Peridot, Topaz, Ruby or Amethyst Ore; if Foe Remix is enabled, can summon any of the 7 Ores (ie, adds Quartz, Ruby and Zircon Ore to the summon pool); ** Has a 1/3 chance to summon a second Ore, this becomes guaranteed once <49% HP. *** Level of the summoned ores depends on Vulcan's HP; **** <29% HP: Vulcan's level + 3. **** <59% HP: Vulcan's level + 2. **** <89% HP: Vulcan's level + 1. **** Otherwise: same level as Vulcan. Action: * If playing on Hard/Epic, <39% HP and hasn't used Supernova yet → Supernova; * <19% HP and both Magic Attack and Magic Defence buffs are below 15% → Defend; * <39% HP → Status Wind (1/4), Syphoning Roar (1/4), Magic* (2/4); * <74% HP → Status Wind (1/8), Syphoning Roar (1/8), Eye Lasers (1/8), Ram (1/8), Magic* (2/8); ** If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Lava Breath (1/4); ** Otherwise → Lava Breath (1/8), Spit Lava (1/8); * Otherwise → Ram (1/3); ** If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Lava Breath (2/3); ** Otherwise → Spit Lava (1/3), Lava Breath (1/3). *"Magic" has a 66% chance to choose best elemental spell based on active party's elemental resistance between Bullet Bob, Magma, Scalding Fume and Quake, and otherwise randomly picks one of the four to use. Unlike most other foes, Vulcan doesn't get a counter when Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. Strategy Immunity to and is recommended, since most of Vulcan's strongest attacks are of those elements (and they're powerful enough that resistance may not be enough to readily survive them); secondary resistances to and may also be a good idea. Vulcan summons Topaz, Ruby, Amethyst and Peridot Ores as his helpers, and just like Poseidon these ores will gradually get more levels as Vulcan's HP gets lower; amongst the ores, the Topaz Ores should be dealt with quickly, since they can use Protect to buff Vulcan's (and on higher difficulties this'll also give ). Offensively, it's recommended to either focus on using -elemental attacks while inflicting the status to boost its damage, or alternatively use and boost it with instead. Water will deal more damage than Ice/Bomb attacks, but cannot be boosted on account of Vulcan's Chill immunity. Vulcan's Ram attack is probably his most dangerous skill, since it's largely non-elemental and hits very hard. That said, he stops using it once he drops low enough in HP (<39%), so a more offensive strategy to quickly reduce his HP to the necessary threshold is recommended. Keep in mind that the point he stops using Ram is when he casts Supernova on higher difficulties. A Limit Break Rush strategy might be useful, especially Oblivion followed by a physical Tsunami (with prior Defence debuffs and/or Enchanted to maximize damage). Once Vulcan drops below 19% HP, he'll start buffing himself, and just like Poseidon, this'll also give him Haste on Hard/Epic, allowing him to attack immediately after. On Hard and Epic, he'll use Supernova when below 39% HP (indicated by his sprite changing to a crying one), which will deal great magical Fire elemental damage to both the front and the back players, and since it's only 50% elemental, it'll still deal some damage to players with 100% Fire resistance. Quotes * Upon entering battle: "I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU - THE MURDERERS OF MY BROTHER, POSEIDON!! WHILE HE MAY REST NOW, I, VULCAN, STILL AGONISE FOR REVENGE!!" * At x health: * If the player summons Poseidon during the battle "POSEIDON?? WHAT IS THIS?! WHY DO YOU TORMENT ME SO, BROTHER?! YOUR GHOST CANNOT CALM MY BURNING LUST FOR REVENGE!!" Summon This boss can be captured to be used as a summon. It casts a powered-up version of Volcano on every foe. |Acc = 150% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |Note = Before the v2 update, cost 121 SP instead. }} Trivia * It is worth noting that not only are the mythological Vulcan and Poseidon not related, they are from two different pantheons of gods; Vulcan is a Roman deity (corresponding to the Greek Hephaestus) while Poseidon is a Greek deity (corresponding to the Roman Neptune). * If you captured Poseidon instead of killing him, Matt/Lance will say "We didn't kill him, we captured him. Does no good deed go unpunished in your world?" in response to Vulcan's opening quote. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses